


Quack, quack, sugar!

by Charena



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Danny wird in eine althergebrachte, britische Tradition eingeweiht.





	Quack, quack, sugar!

Titel: Quack, quack, sugar!  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2007)  
Fandom: Die Zwei   
Charaktere: Danny, Brett  
Rating: gen, Humor  
Beta: T'Len  
Worte: 700

Summe/Hintergrund: Danny wird in eine althergebrachte, britische Tradition eingeweiht.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

„Laaaaangweilig.“ Danny rutschte auf der Ruderbank hin und her. „Wieso kommt niemand auf die Idee, hier mal ein anständiges Sofa einzubauen? Ich sitz mir hier ja meine bessere Seite ganz platt.“

„Ein wahreres Wort wart selten gesprochen“, entgegnete Brett trocken. „Und es ist auch die attraktivere deiner Seiten, wenn ich das bemerken darf.“ Er nahm seinen Feldstecher.

„Und ihr blau-blutenden Engländer macht das jedes Jahr?“, fuhr Danny quengelnd fort. 

„Jedes Jahr zur gleichen Zeit“, bestätigte Brett. „Und jetzt wäre es vielleicht ganz angebracht, wenn du den Schnabel hältst.“

Danny grinste. „Du hast Schnabel gesagt. Gehört das auch dazu?“

„Das ist eine der Situation angepasste Metapher. Und jetzt halte bitte den Schnabel, oder ich muss dir die Flossen lang ziehen.“

Sein Freund lachte. „Das war richtig gut und da behaupten die immer, ihr blaugeblütigen Briten habt keinen Sinn für Humor.“

Brett senkte das Fernglas. „Vielleicht willst du sehen, wie dieser blaublütige Brite seinen Humor verliert“, knurrte er. „Dir ist das Konzept der Entenjagd wohl nicht ganz klar, mein lieber Daniel. Man versteckt sich mit seinem Boot im Schilf und wartet leise darauf, dass die Enten auf dem Teich landen. Leise. Dieser Teil ist so ziemlich der wichtigste!“

„Jetzt schreist du aber“, stellte Danny seelenruhig fest. „Aber nicht verzagen, Danny fragen.“ Er griff in die Brusttasche seiner Weste und zog einen länglichen Metallzylinder heraus. „Das hier ist eine Entenlockpfeife“, meinte er triumphierend. „Die neueste Errungenschaft der Wissenschaft.“

„Natürlich ist das eine Entenlockpfeife. So etwas verwenden wir doch schon seit Jahrhunderten.“ Brett schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. „Aber es gehört ein gewisses Talent dazu, sie zu verwenden. Du hast das sicher nicht. Mein Onkel Albert dagegen...“

Unbekümmert setzte Danny die Lockpfeife an die Lippen und produzierte einen sehr schrägen Ton, der Brett vor Schreck fast aus dem Boot kippen ließ. 

„So klingt vielleicht eine tote Ente“, kritisierte er. „Lass’ das jetzt.“

„Tote Enten singen nicht“, trällerte Danny. „Aber mit ein bisschen Übung bin ich im nullkommanix der beste Lockpfeifen-Pfeifer des ganzen Commonwealth.“

„Noch so ein Ton von dir, und wir können uns die Munition sparen“, spottete Brett. „Dann fallen die Enten nämlich tot vom Himmel.“

Unbeirrt produzierte Danny noch ein paar markerschütternde Töne, während Brett darüber nachgrübelte, ob es wohl möglich wäre, Wildes Leiche unbemerkt im Teich zu versenken...

Plötzlich teilte sich das Schilf am Ufer und ein Flintenlauf erschien. Gerade noch rechtzeitig packte Brett den aufstrebenden Entenlockpfeifen-Künstler am Kragen und zog nach unten. Dann flogen auch schon die Schrotkugeln über sie hinweg.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen setzte sich Danny auf. „Wa… Was war das?“

„Tja – entweder war das einer der anderen Jäger, dem du mit deiner Pfeiferei auf die Nerven gegangen bist – oder die Enten haben sich zusammengetan und einen Killer auf dich angesetzt.“ Brett legte seufzend das Fernglas weg und auch sein Gewehr und machte sich lieber an dem mitgebrachten Picknickkorb zu schaffen. Er hatte Kressesandwiches bestellt.

Danny ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Also, jetzt nimm’ es mal nicht so tragisch.“ Brett klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ist ja noch mal gutgegangen.“

„Das ist es nicht“, murrte Danny. „Als du mich runter gezogen hast, ging meine Pfeife über Bord.“

Brett versteckte sein Grinsen hinter einem Sandwich. Oh ja, sehr gut, das teuflische Ding ruhte sicher bei den Fischen. 

„Das heißt, ich bin jetzt nur noch mit einer Pfeife an Bord...“, sinnierte Danny. 

„Was...?“, empörte sich Sinclair. 

„Ups, ein kleines Versprecherli. Wollt’ sagen, der einzige mit einer Pfeife an Bord, bin ich.“ Grinsend zog Danny eine zweite Lockpfeife hervor. „Die wollte ich dir eigentlich schenken, geschätzter teurer Durchlocht, doch jetzt behalt’ ich sie selbst. Ich muss schließlich noch ganz viel üben.“ Er blies seine Backen auf wie eine barocke Putte und dann hallte ein markerschütterndes Geräusch über den See. 

Brett biss in sein Sandwich – Eiersalat, keine Kresse. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, als Daniel mit zur Entenjagd zu nehmen....

 

Ende


End file.
